deadbyaprilfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-02-04 - ESCExtra Interview
Jimmie Strimell was interviewed by multinational website ESCExtra regarding the Eurovision Song Contest. The article was published on February 04, 2012. The article was written by Nathan Waddel. Script Q: Hi! How did you meet when you formed your band? Jimmie Strimell: Me and Pontus has known each other since year 2001, we had a band back in the days called Cujo but that band didn’t last for so long. Pontus kept writing songs and I helped him out with my scream vocals. But it all started in 2007 when I was a member of the melodic death metal band Nightrage and I had an idea of a chorus for a song that I wanted to show the dudes in Nightrage. So I recorded my idea with Pontus help in his studio but Nightrage didn’t really like my idea, they thought that it was to popish for their sound. Then Pontus asked me if he could use my idea and if he could write a song with my chorus in it. I got really happy and said “Hell yeah!” Then the day after he called me up and told me “Hey, guess what? I have a song ready now with your chorus in it!” I got really stoked and went to his studio and got to hear it for the first time. That song is now called Lost and it is on our latest album Incomparable. Then we started a MySpace page and put more and more songs on the page, people got interested, we got a big hype really quick and some clubs wanted us to play live so we started to look for musicians. My old band mates from Nightrage, Henric and Alex, asked me and Pontus if they could join the band and Johan from the band Cipher System wanted to join as well so we started to rehearse and thats how Dead By April first started out. Q: Are you planning on toning down the screaming for your Eurovision performance of Mystery? Jimmie Strimell: No, not all all. The screaming parts of the song is making the song sound like we want Dead by April to sound like and we would never play at Eurovision if it was the case that we had to tone down the screams. We are really proud to be the first band ever to have a song with screams live at Eurovision, and it´s going to be freaking awesome to play. We are looking forward to this gig so much. Q: Can you tell us a little about Mystery? Jimmie Strimell: Mystery is a typical Dead by April song with all the elements in it that we think is a typical song of ours; strong melodies, heavy guitars, bass and drums and a lot of aggressive screams mixed together with an epic chorus, as we call it. “It’s like a punch in the face with an epic chorus in it.” Q: What can we expect from your performance? Jimmie Strimell: A lot of head banging, jumps and crazy faces! No, but we will do as always, just deliver a great intense show. Q: H.E.A.T., Pain of Salvation and E-Type & the Poodles all qualified to at least the second chance, how would you feel if the Swedish public vote you through to the second chance or even to Globen? Jimmie Strimell: That would of course be totally amazing, but we don’t really focus on the competition, we see this as a chance to reach out to even more people than we have done before and this is also a really good gig and a good experience, so this is going to be kick ass even if we don’t get anywhere after this. We already have our fan base and we tour a lot and have a carrier beside Eurovision, so this is just a big bonus gig for us to play on. Q: Is there any message you want to give to the readers of escXtra? Jimmie Strimell: Check us out on YouTube, Facebook and our home page and pleas come to our shows and headbang with us!